


The Angel at Med

by krka



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Other, personal drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krka/pseuds/krka
Summary: She ran away...she did not think it would be possible to survive there...so she packed her bags and moved 2000 miles away. No friends, no family, no nothing, just her and her job.The story of Emma Thompson MD moving to Gaffney Chicago Medical Center from Angel Memorial L.A. 
This is a rewrite of “Angel in Chicago” because I somehow managed to delete the whole thing, so it’s an opportunity to do better (hopefully)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Welcome to Chicago

 

Flasback 1 month ago:

„ _I got a job in Chicago” Emma said as they were walking towards the rig to get the next pacient._

_„You did what???” he sounded so pissed off and as he was about to say something else the paramedic opened the rigs door and said „Male, 30, BP 60 over 40, collapsed at scene, unknown causes”._

_She spoke up as she looked at a fuming Angus „I’ll take him, you take the next”_

_„This conversation is not over” She heard him screaming as she took the pacient in._

 

_Moving day outfit:[http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=209539620 ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=209539620%20)  
_

 

Present time:

As she stood in front of her apartment building, her new apartment building she thought about her best friend and how hard he had tried to stay in L.A. Angus Leighton was not a quitter, but when it came to her, he knew he could not win. She hasn’t seen him in 2 days and she already missed him. She sighed loudly and opened the car door, she had been driving for 12 hours straight because she could not leave her car in LA and she loved to drive it. It was her fathers car and she absolutly loved it.

She opened her trunk and got one of the boxes. Thank God she had already sent most of her stuff and last week she came to arrange the apartment to her liking. She only had some boxes with books and her precious collection of coffee makers. She had research the neighbourhood thorougly so she would not have any problem finding a coffee shop or the grocery store. She was prepared for this. Except maybe she wasn’t. She had no one in Chicago and it was freacking 2000 miles away from her last home. And she missed her rock, her person, her friend, her colleague, she missed Angus so much.

She had been lost deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard the man the first two times he greeted her.

She turned around and saw the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She quickly collected herself and apologised.

„Hello, I am so sorry, I was thinking about a lot of stuff at once. I didn’t mean to be rude.” She said as she extended her hand „ I’m Emma Thompson, the new tenant in apartment 19” she said smiling.

„I’m Jay. Jay Halstead. I’m your next door neighbour” he said „I’m in apartment 20”.

„Well, nice to meet you Mr. Halstead. Have a nice day” she said as she opened her apartment door.

„It’s Jay” he said smiling at her „ Do you need any help with the boxes?”

„I only have a few more in my car and I wouldn’t like to mess up your day”.

„I will be happy to help. And since we will be neighbours maybe we can know each other better”.

She looked at him her face screaming lack of trust and confusion but she rapidly masked it and smiled faintly.

„Ok. Thank you very much, Jay”

She showed him the way to her car and as she opened the trunk again she looked at Jay who was mesmerised with her car.

„Oh my God, is this a VW Rabbit?”

She was shocked „You know the VW Rabbit??”

„My grandfather had one. This is amazing. Can I get a look inside?”

„Sure, sure, go ahead.”

As Jay marveled at the beauty her car was she was thinking that maybe, just maybe she could have a friend in Chicago.

As they finished getting the boxes up they basically talked only about cars, Jay was surprised to see that maybe, just maybe she knew more than him.

"Thank you so much for your help, Jay. Care for a coffee? That the extent of my groceries." She said sarcasm filling her voice.

"Sure, why not? And I was glad I could help."

As he sat down on her couch he asked her:

"How do you know so much about cars?"

"My father and grandfather were mechanics, I basically grew up inside cars." She said loudly as she brewed their coffee in the kitchen.

"You have a lot of books. Which kind are they?"

"Med books."

"So you are a doctor?"

"Well don't sound that surprised." She said smiling at him.

„No, I’m not. So at what hospital will you work? Or in private practice?”

„I’ll be working at Gaffney Medical Center.”

„Wow, nice. My brother is a resident there.”

„That’s where I knew your name from.” She said snapping her fingers „ I knew your name sounded so familiar. Your brothers name is William, right?”

„Yes it it.” He looked at her confused „ Why do you know this?”

„I’m the new ER and Trauma attending. I read the files of all the resident because I will be responsible for them. Actually I read the files of almost all the people working in the ED.”

He was silent for a few seconds. She was looking at him suspiciously and she did not understand why he was so quiet but then he burst into laughter and said:

„So you are Will’s boss?? Oh my God, i liked you before but now i like you even more. I’m sorry I laughed, but my brother is kind of a misoginistic douchebag sometimes and I am really glad he will be bitchslapped by someone so petite and cute like you.”

„Ok.. Thank you, I guess.” She said scratching the back of her head „you are pretty confident that I will handle Will very well, it seems.”

„I don’t mean to brag, but i am an excellent judge of character. I read people very well. It’s my job, actually.”

„So, you are a detective or something?” she said almost sarcastically.

„As a matter of fact I am. I’m a detective in the Inteligence Unit at district 21.” He said proudly.

„Wow, nice. That’s awesome” she was genuienly impressed.

„How are you an attending already? I guessed you were a resident or something.”

„ I finished high school at 16. I finished pre-med fairly quickly, then med school, then a 4 year internship in 2 years, then a full 4 year residency and I’ve been an attending for almost 2 years now.”

„Basically you are telling me you are a genius.” He said ironically.

„Basically yes.” She confirmed.

They continued talking for almost two hours, he asked about LA and why she moved, she lied a bit but hoped he would not figure her out yet, he also told her about the hospital and the people there, he knew almost everyone. They were telling jokes and laughing and having a great time, they liked each and the conversation was easy.

She had 2 weeks to get to know the city better before she started working so it helped that she got along with Jay so well.

 

 


	2. First day of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work at Chicago Med.

_Flashback_

_„You cannot do this Emm. Come on!!!You cannot move 2000 miles away.” Angus yelled at her. He was so mad. „You have a great career here, this is what you love to do, all your friends are here, I am here.” As he said the last three words his voice was barely a whisper._

_Emma’s eyes were already full with tears but when she heard the last words she was sobbing loudly. He hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back._

_„I know that Angus. I cannot do this anymore. He is everywhere, he reminds me everyday, I cannot live like this.” She whispered in his chest._

_He sighed loudly „ What am I going to do without you?” he said as he lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away._

_She laughed between her sobs „You will be fine.”_

_„I know. But I need to know YOU will be fine.”_

 

Present time:

 

_First day of work outfit<http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_at_work/set?id=210026778>_

_Hospital Outfit<http://www.polyvore.com/hospital_outfit/set?id=210069012>_

 

Emma was sitting in her car looking at Chicago Med, Jay told her that nobody called it Gaffney. This was it. First day of work. Her phone rang.

„How my favourite Chicago girl?” she heard Angus saying in a very upbeat tone.

„I’m the only girl in Chicago you know Angus.”

„And you just happen’ to be my favourite person. How is the first day?”

„I’m outside in my car. I have to be in there in 20 minute. I’m working up the courage.” She said as she reached into her bag for her cigarettes.

„You’ll do great. You will kick ass.”

„I hope so.” She said as she lit her cigarette.

„Stop smoking in the car Emm” he said loudly.

„Yeah yeah. Tell me some interesting case.” As she finished her sentence she heard the alarm from Angels.

„I have to go Emm.” And he hung up.

She sighed looking at her phone, the alarm was for a homeboy drop off, she looked at her watch. It was show time.

 

She had her meeting with Mrs. Goodwin on Friday, it was now Monday. All she had to do today was to go to Mrs Goodwin’s office, have a meeting with the residents and shadow some of them to see how things were done here. Easy peasy, she thought, but she wasn’t that confident. She straightened her spine, arranged her glasses and walked into the ED with all the confidence in the world. It was almost all fake, but no one needed to know that.

At the reception desk she was greeted by Maggie Lockwood, who she had met on Friday.

„Hello dr. Thompson.”

„Hello nurse Lockwood” she said politely.

„It’s Maggie.” She smiled at her.

„I’m Emma. Is Mrs Goodwin in her office?”

„Yes, but she said to call her when you arrive so she can come down. Here is your badge.”

„Thank you Maggie.”

„Come dr Thompson. The residents are in the break room.” Mrs Goodwin said from behind here.

Emma greeted her and followed her to the break room.

„As all of you know, we have a new attending in the ED starting today. Her name is Dr. Emma Thompson, she will be in charge of the Residents and the Student Doctors. She has been given free hand so you have to follow her lead. Any questions?” Mrs Goodwin said looking at the people in the room. „No? Ok, Dr.Thompson would you like to say anything?”

„Actually yes. I will be shadowing each of you for the next few shifts. And that’s all.” She said, then she remembered „ Actually, who is the Chief Resident?”

„I am” a red head answered. She saw the resemblance with Jay.

„Dr. Halstead, right?” she asked him.

„Yes, Dr Thompson. How can I help?”

„If you could stay a little longer, I want to talk to you.” She said looking straight at him.

„Ok, everybody back to work.” Mrs Goodwin said. „Emma if you need anything go to Maggie.”

„Thank you” Emma said and smiled at the woman.

„Ok dr Halstead. Can you show me to the locker room? And we can discuss things on the way.” She said coldly.

„Yes, of course. Follow me.”

„Who is working this shift?” she started.

„Dr. Ethan Choi” he was quickly interrupted.

„He has an Infectious disease specialty?” she asked him.

„Yes, that’s him” he pointed to the strong Asian man who was talking to a beautiful black woman.

„And next to him is nurse April Sexton”.

She nodded and gestured for him to continue.

„We have dr. Manning, she is a pediatrician who is doing a fellowship here.”

„Ah yes. She had great references from Seattle. She is pregnant, right?”

„Yes she is. We have student doctor Sarah Reese. We all call her Reese” he further explained.

„This is the locker room, Dr Thompson.”

„Thank you dr Halstead. I have one more question for you.”

„Yes?”

„Were can I find coffee and a quiet place to smoke?”

„On the roof. You take the nr.5 elevator and use your badge to get to the roof, there is a coffee cart there and a smoking place.”

„Thank you.”

 

 

Emma got changed and went to the reception desk to get an official tour of the ED. She already had one, about a month ago, but now she actually had privileges here.

„Hey Maggie. Can i have a student doctor show me around?”

„Sure. I’ll page Reese. But first, dr Downey requested to see you.”

„Oh, ok. Where do i go?”

Maggie explained how to get to his office, she even made her a map. She knocked at the door, although she wasn’t sure he would hear it because the hawaiian music was pretty loud. She opened the door and greeted him loudly:

„Hello Dr Downey.”

„Oh, Emma. It’s so good to see you.” He went ahead and hugged her.

Dr. Rhodes just entered his office and was surprised to see them hugging.

„Emma, this is...” he was quickly interrupted by Emma.

„Dr. Connor Rhodes, your new protege” as she extended her hand.

„I’m dr. Emma Thompson” she said as she looked into his eyes.

„dr Thompson is a she?” he asked as he looked confused at dr Downey.

Emma started laughing. „You talk about me but you don’t tell people i am a woman??”

„I just wanted to see his face when i introduced you” he said laughing.

„Why am I here?” she said next.

„Well, firstly to introduce you to dr Rhodes and secondly to wish you good luck on your first day.”

„Thank you, dr Downey.” She said smiling gracefully. She turned to Connor and said „It was nice to meet you. I’ll see you around.” She turned to walk out of the office „ Actually can i have your number? I haven’t figured out the page system you are working on.”

„Sure.” He handed her a card „ i need yours too. So i can answer.”

„I’ll text you.”

 

All of the doctors in the ED were either avoiding her or talking behind her back already, and she was here for about an hour. So everything was going just great she thought, her mind filled with sarcasm. She took a deep breath and then whispered „ It’s a good day to save lives”. She was ready, she was walking towards Maggie, when she was interrupted by an older man in a grey lab coat.

„Excuse me, dr Thompson?”

„Hello. You must be dr. Charles?” she said barely smiling.

„Yes I am. I just wanted to introduce myself. If you need anything, i’m usually around or in my office.”

„Ok. Thank you very much.” She said as she saw a young woman walking rapidly towards them.

„Dr. Charles? I need a consult” she said out of breath, then continued „ Dr. Thompson I am...”

She was quickly interrupted by Emma „Sarah Reese.”

„Dr Charles do you mind if   I come with to observe Sarah and the case?” Emma said.

„Let’s go ladies.”

The case was actually a pretty easy one for her, at least, because she saw many of them. It was now time to share her wisdom. She was 90% sure that dr Charles already had the diagnosis, but they let Sarah do the research and come to find the diagnosis on her own.

„I am impressed.” Dr Charles said.

„I assume you are impressed by me.”| she said ironically.

„I like the way you directed her toward the diagnosis, and they way you talk to her. She will respect you for that.”

„At least I have one person’s respect.” She said almost whispering.

„You have barely been here for 2 hours. You have my respect as well.”

„Thank you dr Charles.”

Emma decided to shadow Reese for the first hours of her shift, while she introduced her to most of the staff.

Reese had good instinct but she was afraid to trust it and she knew exactly why that was. Dr Halstead instead of teaching her, he displayed every wrong move or mistake, he was not a good teacher, from what she could see. But she decided not to judge just yet.

„Reese, i’m taking a break. I’ll be on the rooftop.”

„Ok dr Thompson. Do you want some company?” she asked her shyly.

„Sure. Come on. Let’s tell Maggie, first.”

 

The two of them reached the rooftop and went straight to the coffee cart.

„Do you take your coffee black?” Reese asked making a disgusted face.

Emma laughed at her and then seriously and dramatically said „ Black...just like my soul”

Reese started laughing, it was the first time Emma saw her relaxed.

„You should smile and laugh more.”

Reese just nodded and looked at Emma going for the bench „ I think that is dr. Rhodes spot” she said seriously.

„I can share” Emma said plainly.

„Well, I hope you can.” She heard the voice from behind her.

„Hello Dr Rhodes” Reese said shyly.

Emma looked closely at Reese, she was slightly blushing, she was now sure that Reese had a crush on Connor. She fist bumped herself mentally.

„Well, dr Rhodes seeing that you have picked the perfect spot on this rooftop i guess we have to get along now.” She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Connor laughed „ You are funny. I think we will” he said grinning at her.

That was the moment she realised she would have two very good friends, both men, both very good looking. _Great job Emma!!_ She thought to herself. She sighed as she listened to Connor tell the story from Downey office to Sarah.

„How do you know each other?” Sarah asked. Emma didn’t have time to answer the question because Connor was already talking.

„She was his student during her internship. He wanted her to go into surgery. Aparently she is brilliant” he said winking at Sarah.

„Emergency medicine is my life. This is were i feel at home. I liked surgery, but just as a hobby.” She said smiling at Reese.

„I heard you worked at Angels Memorial in LA” Reese said.

„You heard right.”

„WoW” was all that Reese could say.

„It seems you have a fan” Connor said and winked.

„Well at least there are some people here who like me.” She said still smiling, but only slightly.

„Who does not like you?” Connor asked.

„Considering she is the new attending, they are all either afraid or annoyed by her” another voice said from behind them.

„Hey April, sit.” Connor said „ have you met?” he asked Emma.

„We have not had the pleasure yet.” Emma smiled and extended her hand „I’m Emma”

„I’m April. Maggie sent me for you.”

„Oh. Ok. I didn’t get the page.” Emma said as she stood up.

„She didn’t page. She just wanted to talk to you about something.”

„Ok. Thank you. See you guys later.”

„I expect a text each time you use the spot” Connor said smiling.

„Will do, sir. Yes, sir” She mocked saluted him military style.

„She’s something else, isn’t she?” Connor asked the two ladies.

„I like her. And i heard amazing stories about her.” Sarah said.

„Well i can tell you for sure that dr Halstead and dr Manning do no like her. I heard them talking that they don’t need some new doctor as an attending. They said some stuff about her sleeping her way to make attending at a young age.” April said.

„I hate gossip.” Reese said pouting „I think she is great and she is crazy smart”

Then Reese resumed to tell them about her previous case with the two women from the retirement home. The women had nothing in common apparently, yet they showed up to the ER with similar simptoms. Sarah continued to tell them about how she just talked for two minutes with each woman, then wrote something on a piece of paper and folded it neatly. The piece of paper contained her diagnosis that Reese reached after 2 hours and numerous lab work.

„Ok Reese. We get it. You like her. I like her too.” Connor said smiling while rubbing Reese’s back.

April was also smiling „ They will come around”

 

It was not her fault she had extremely good hearing, so when the trio strated to talk about her she stopped in her track and listened carefully. She already suspected that Will and dr Manning did not like her. Well she will have to deal with it.

 

„Dr Halsted who is your next pacient?” she asked him coldly.

„Her name is Dorothy Perkins. 73 years old. The ambulance brought her, she fell in her bathroom. She’s in trauma 6.”

„Ok. I’ll come with.”

„With all due respect dr Thompson, i do not need a consult.”

He was getting on her nerves with his attitude „ Perhaps you did not hear me right. I am coming with you.I am not asking for permission. Because if you recall this morning I said I will be shadowing each and every one of you. That includes you dr Halstead.” She said slowly and her words were ice cold, as well as her look.

Will swallowed the lump in his throat and entered the room.

Dorothy was a little old lady that instantly reminded Emma of her grandmother, she was so sweet. Will introduced himself and her to Dorothy and continued to talk only in medical terms. She watched him closely as he explained in very big big words that she needed some X-Rays and that probably her foot is fractured in which case she needed surgery. She decided to not say anything just yet until they waited for the X-ray. It was time for Will to explain the situation and to get an Ortho consult but again he explained in such big words and full of medical terms that poor Dorothy was baffled.

She cleared her throat and took her hand:

„Mrs Perkins”

„Dorothy, honey” the old lady said smiling.

„Dorothy, what my colleague is trying to say is that the main bone in your leg is fractured pretty badly and you need surgery. He has called one of our colleagues from the Orthopedics department to come and consult and explain the surgery, but what we need to explain is that there are more risks for you than for other pacients. Do you understand?”

„Yes, yes darling” Dorothy said smiling „I understand, I am old and i may not wake up” she was so calm and serene.

„Ok. Someone will come shortly to take you upstairs. Do you want to call somebody?”

„My neighbour so she can feed my cat.”

„Ok. I will send in a nurse to do that.”

She turned on her heel and stopped smiling, her look became ice-cold.

„Dr Halstead, a word?”

Sarah was waiting for dr Thompson to complete her work in trauma 6 so she could update on her other case but when she saw the look she gave to Will, she quickly bolted.

„Were are you running?” dr Choi asked.

„I was just about to go and update Emma on my case, just like she asked and i think Will made some sort of mistake because the look on dr Thompsons face meant trouble.” She pointed towards the lounge were they could see Will looking at the ground while Emma was shooting daggers with her eyes.

„Dr. Halstead care to explain your behaviour? I have been here for barely a shift and this is the second time you get on my nerves. I expect you to go back and apologies for not being able to understand and relate to your pacient.” She saw he was about to say something „I know you are not going to say anything right now because I am not finished.”she said annoyed while waving her hand in front of him  „I expect an update on Dorothy every hour, if you cannot find me you text me, or page me or whatever.”

Emma went straight to the reception desk. „Maggie, how can i access the schedule for the ED personnell?” she massaged her forehead with her hand while her elbow was resting on the reception desk.

„You take any tablet, go to schedule and enter your passkey there, and you can edit the schedule along with a handfull of people.” Maggie said smiling to her. „What did Halstead do?”

„Crappy bed side manners” that was all she was willing to say for now.

„Dr Thompson?”

She turned around to see the Asian man: „Yes, dr Choi”

„I only have 2 hours left of my shift, i was wondering if you will be shadowing me today as well.”

„That’s exactly what I was doing, trying to figure out who has hours left of their shift.” She said faintly smiling at him. „Ok, dr Choi. Do you have any pacients?”

„Only one and she is getting an MRI.”

„Ok, then how about you show me around cause i didn’t have the chance. I mean I walked around with Reese but only in the places she had to go. Do you have here a room for the most severely wounded?”

„Baghdad”

„Nice name. In LA we called it Center Stage.” She said smiling fondly at the memory. „How many beds in Baghdad?”

He looked at her confused „ Only one, but there is a spare one, so at maximum capacity we could fit two and have room to work. But we have another one fully equipped. This is Iraq” as he entered a trauma room.

„And you fit only one bed here?? This is the size of Center Stage all together and we had three pacients at every hour and an insane amount of people swarming the beds.” She started looking around the drawers, she turned around and smiled to Ethan „ This is gonna work”.

 

Ethan was in the locker room getting changed to go home when he heard Will and Natalie

„She talked to me like I was a child all she had to do more was to ground me” said a very angry Halstead.

„I don’t know why we needed a new one. There is Connor and I am a fellow, you only have a few more months until you finish your residency.” She sat down on a chair.

„Why are you all bitching about her?”Ethan asked curisously.

„Because she has nothing to do here” Natalie answered.

„Connor is now a fellow for Cardio Thoracic Surgery, you will soon have a baby and Will is still a resident, how did we not need her? Did you know that she had offers from all around the country? Connor said that Downey speaks so highly of her, she helped everyone here today, even you Will but you are both too stubborn to see right in front of you.” He sighed and went for the door                „ Goodnight”.

 

Her phone rang in her pocket „Coffee??CR”

„Black. Be there in 5. ET”

The day was slow, no major trauma, just a few bumps and bruises, Dorothy’s fractured femur, Reeses case with the old ladies and venerial disease so she went up to the roof to meet with Connor. He was already waiting for her on the bench.

„How is the first day?”

„Slow. No major trauma, only the drama caused by Will.” She said sighing as she took her coffee from his hand. He looked at her puzzled so she continued „ He doesn’t like that i am here, especialy that i can tell him what to do, and i wouldn’t be telling him what to do if he had done things properly.” She rambled.

„Ok” he said slowly „I think i am missing a big chunk of that story”.

So she told him all about Dorothy and the case and her talk to Will.

„He had that coming.” Rhodes said „but maybe he wanted to impress you with his knowledge.”

„I seriously doubt that”.

„It will be fine. Anyway I have to go” he said after his beeper went off „ can i call you?”

Connor saw the panic in her eyes before she hid it away so he continued:

„To hang out...as friends and colleagues.”

„Sure.” She answered quickly.

As he went down with the elevator he thought about Emma and her frightened look, something was up with her but he could not put his finger on it.

Her shift was finally over, with no more trauma, as she exited the locker room she crossed paths with Dr. Manning.

„Hello Dr Thompson. I’m Natalie Manning.”

„Hello Dr Manning” she said politley „When is your next shift?”

„Tomorrow morning” Natalie said.

„Ok, see you then. I will come and observe your cases for a few hours tommorow. Goodbye” and she walked away.

 

_Emma’s living room<http://www.polyvore.com/emmas_living_room/set?id=212332517>_

_Emma’s home outfit<http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210542957>_

_Jay H. Outfit<http://www.polyvore.com/chillin_wine/set?id=210543356>_

 

They kind of started a tradition, almost every night they would meet in her or his apartment for wine and conversation. They talked about their colleagues, their friends, family, they shared funny or not so funny stories.

She reached her apartment building and called Jay. He picked up right away.

„Hey angel!”

„Hey! Are you home?” she asked as she took the containers of food out of the car.

„ I’m just leaving the district. I’ll be there in 10 minutes”

„Ok. I got Thai today.”

„Great. I’ll bring the wine.”

20 minutes later they were sitting in her living room, eating and drinking wine while Emma was telling Jay about his brother.

„He’s so jealous of you” Jay said laughing.

„Well, he and his ‚girlfriend’ are getting on my nerves.”

„Girlfriend??” he asked curiously.

„Well, not girlfriend girlfriend but he is making lovey-dovey eyes when he speaks to her or about her and it’s creepy cause she is pregnant” she said sipping her wine.

„Natalie??? Will likes Natalie?? This is like a medical soap-opera” he said still laughing.

After hours and hours talking and mostly gossiping about Will and Natalie they called it a night.

She looked at the clock, it was 9 pm in LA so she shot a text to Angus to see if he was free or better said free-ish so he can talk to her. She waited for about an hour and decided to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma’s outfit <http://www.polyvore.com/working_day_outfit/set?id=212877073>

 

She entered the ED with a smile on her face. All the staff was already used to her, with her colorfull hair, perfectly painted lips and pristine outfit. She liked to dress up and because she didn’t know that many people she didn’t go out that much, so she dressed up for the hospital, it was her thing even when she was a resident, she had her routine and her outfits prepared so that it would not take so much time.

„Dr Thompson, please hurry and get changed we have incoming” she heard Maggie say.

In less than 2 minutes she was out of the locker room.

„Ok, Maggie talk to me”

„Wow, that was fast. We have victims from a car crash, 4 cars involved, we don’t know for sure how many injured.”

„Ok. All hands on deck.” She raised her voice so she could be heard „ Now if you please, dr Halstead you will get the first victim, then dr Manning, dr Choi and Reese you are with me today.” She turned to speak to Maggie „ Please call Dr Rhodes to be on stand-by”

„Already have” she said smiling to her.

„Thank you.”

She was proud to see the doctors working together, the nurses were extremely well organised as the second pacient was rolled in she saw that one of the paramedics was on top of him giving him CPR.

„Dr. Manning please take the next case, I will take care of this one. Reese you take the place of the paramedic when i tell you. Get him to Baghdad.”

Natalie was fuming, she was so angry.

„Maggie, I need Connor.” Emma said while working on her pacient.

As she was prepping to place a chest tube she asked

„Reese, are you ok?” not taking her eyes of the pacient.

„What can I do?”

„I need a central line. Have you ever done one before?”

„No on a living human” she said and fear was crippling through her voice.

„I will walk you through it, ok? Breathe and focus on my voice”

Connor walked in the trauma room to see Emma placing the tubes in the man’s chest while talking and calming Reese down so that she could place a central line.

„Emma, talk to me” he said.

„Pacient is 45, car accident, stabilised. Pneumohemothorax on the right side. I placed 2 tubes. Abdomen ultrasound negative. He is in your field.” She said smiling while suturing the last tube.

„I did it!!!” they heard Reese.

Connor took the ultrasound probe to check the tubes and the man’s thoracic cavity as Emma moved to the left to see the central line.

„Perfect! Good job, Reese”

They walked out of Baghdad and went to Maggie.

„Maggie is the paramedic that brought him still here? Or do you know where i could find her?”she asked.

„I brought him in” a blonde woman said from behind her. „ i’m Sylvie Brett.”

„Nice to meet you. I’m Emma Thompson. You did a great job keeping him alive, i just wanted to tell you that.”

„You saved him, i just gave him the 3 extra minutes” she said shyly.

They turned to see Reese rambling very excited „ Maggie I did my first Central Line” she was almost jumping with joy.

The three ladies laughed at her.

„I have to go. Is the pacient ok?” Sylvie asked when she took the paperwork from Maggie.

„He’s with dr Rhodes now. The prognosis is a good one.” Emma pulled out a card and gave it to her. „Text me later for updates.” And walked away.

 

„Dr Thompson can I have a word?” Natalie asked her with an angry look.

She knew this was coming so in a very calm and serene way she said „Of course, lead the way.” And gestured with her hand.

„Why did you take that case from me? I am supposed to learn here from you and you steal my case.”

„First of all, this is a human we are talking about, so show some respect. Second of all you are 8 and a half months pregnant, you should not be at work. Mrs Goodwin allowed that and I didn’t say anything but i do not agree. You will take care of mild cases until you give birth and then when you come back you are free to take all the cases you want, until then I will not be responsible for the premature birth of your child.”

„You don not get to decide if i can or cannot handle a case” a fuming Natalie said.

„I recommend you calm down, watch you tone and your attitude and need I remind you that I am your attending??It’s not the other way around. So if you want to work until you give birth you will take the cases i assign you and nothing more.”

There was a knock at the door. April slowly opened it and said

„Sorry to interrupt. Dr Downey is looking for you dr Thompson.”

„I’ll be right out.” She then turned to face Natalie again „ I know you don’t like me and that you think I am doing this on purpose. I am doing this on purpose but not for the reason you think. I am only looking out for you and your baby. Excuse me, I have to go.”

And with that Emma walked out and went to look for Dr Downey.

„Are you ok?”April asked Natalie.

„Yes, I am fine.” She said as she sat down on the couch in the doctors lounge.

„She’s not a villain, you know? She was only looking out for you.” April said as she sat down beside Natalie and rubbed her back.

Natalie’s eyes were filling up with tears as she rubbed her belly and nodded to April.

„Do you want me to get Will?” but she barely finished the question when Will came in.

„Are you ok, Nat?”

„I’m fine. I went a little crazy. Thank you April” she said as the nurse got up and left the room.

„No you didn’t, you had every right.” Will said growing angry.

„I had NO right. She is the attending and we have made her life a living hell the past month, she told me she wants me to have a healthy baby, that’s why she took all the complicated cases, all the cases with bad prognosis, so I didn’t have to deal with all that stress. I am ashamed, Will. I blamed her for everything bad for the last month.”

„Hey, hey it’s ok. You need to calm down, ok?”

„We should at least give her a chance.”

„Just calm down, we will do just that” he said smiling at her.

* * *

„Dr. Downey?” she asked as she entered her office.

„In here, Emma”.

She followed his voice and entered the lounge next to his office, there was an image on the wall of a CT scan. The person had a mass on his liver and one on the head of the pancreas.

„Do you need a consult? Cause that is not an emergency or trauma case.” She said smiling but then her smile faded away as she looked into dr Downey’s eyes and at the faint smile he was giving her.

„These are your scans?” she said her voice barely a whisper.

„Yes.”

„Chemo? Radiotherapy? Do you need a good oncologist?” she said as she took the file and looked through it.

„No, i don’t. I have one. I got rid of it once, it’s not going to happen again.”

„Who else knows?”

„Only you, Goodwin and dr Charles.”

„Why would you tell me?”

„Because i know you have a good work ethic and won’t tell anyone about this. And i trust you and know you well enough to share this with you. I needed someone in the ED who knew what’s going on with me.”

„Why not tell Connor?”

„He will try to get me to do trails and experimental medicine. I don’t want that. I need you to help him deal with this and with what is to come.”

„ You do realise we are not actually that good friends, right?”

„You will be. I can feel it.” He took a breath and then continued „ You need friends that know what happened to you.”

Emma froze in her spot then she whispered „ Look who’s talking.”

„I recommend you speak with dr Charles. He will help you.” Dr Downey said as he got up from his seat and walked towards her.

„I will tell someone when I am ready. In the meantime, i keep your secret, you keep mine” she said with a cold look on her face. „Can I go now? I have work.”

He sighed deeply and nodded. He shouldn’t have said anything, he thought as she watched her leave. But he had a promise to keep cause the death caused by Leanne Rorish would be far worse than the slow kill of the cancer within him.

She walked out of his office so annoyed and frustrated. He did not want any advice, he just called her to tell her what to do. She texted Maggie to tell her she was on the roof on her break and to page her if anything happened.

She sat down on the bench looking at her watch, Angus was probably sleeping now, Mario as well but Mario was not a good listener or advice giver for that matter. She sighed loudly as she lit her cigarette.

„Well, that doesn’t sound very good. Bad day?” Connor said as he sat down next to her.

„You could say that.”

„Wanna talk about it?”

„Not really.” She looked at him and saw the dissapointment in his eyes „I’m sorry, Connor. I’m just not ready to share this with anyone.”

„I understand. How about we hang out tonight?”

„You can come by my place. Me and Jay are having a pizza night.”

„Jay? You have a boyfriend?”

„No. Jay is my neighbour and a very good friend. Actually my best friend here in Chicago.” She said smiling to him.

„Well I feel very offended. You haven’t given me a chance to be a very good friend.” He said full of fake drama.

When she calmed down from laughing she said „ You should come at 8. I think the pizza will be almost ready by then.”

„Ok. You have to text me adress.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making friends

Emma’s kitchen      [http://www.polyvore.com/emmas_kitchen/set?id=212283247<br />](http://www.polyvore.com/emmas_kitchen/set?id=212283247<br%20/>)  
Emma, Jay & Connor hang out     <http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=213080470>

She was with her hands elbow deep in dough when she heard a knock on the door so she shouted from the kitchen.  
„Come in. It’s open.”  
„Hello Angel. Stop shouting.” Jay said as he placed the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter.  
„I thought it was Connor but I told him to come at 8.”  
„Connor?” Jay asked surprised.  
„Connor Rhodes. You said you knew him”.  
„Yes. I do know him. I’m just surprised you invited him over.”  
She stopped and turned around to look at him „You mind that I invited him? You left the impression you got along well.”  
„We do. I’m just glad you finally invited someone over, other than me.” He said smiling at her.  
She was just putting the pizza’s in the oven when Connor knocked on the door.  
„Jay will you get that?”  
„On my way.” He said as he opened the door wide „Hey Connor”  
„You are Jay?” he said laughing „ This is a small world” he said as he shook Jay’s hand.  
Jay laughed as well as he welcomed him into the kitchen.  
„Hey Connor. You know Jay, right?” she said with an amused voice.  
„So you are best friends with your nemesis’s brother” he said sarcastically.  
„He’s not my nemesis.” She said fakely offended „ but i am his” she said seriously then started laughing.  
„What?? You didn’t tell me it was that bad, angel”  
„Angel, ha??” Connor asked.  
„she worked at Angels Memorial. It is only appropiate.”  
They three of them laughed.  
„ Well the pizza will have to bake 15 minutes, so wine?” she asked.  
„You are making pizza?” Connor said confused.  
„What does pizza night mean for you, Rhodes?” Emma asked sipping her wine.  
„Like every other American, pizza night means you are lazy and order pizza.” He said while looking for approval from Jay.  
Jay nodded in approval „Yep, that’s the meaning of pizza night.”  
„Well, not when i am around. I make a mean pizza.” She said grinning.  
„She actually does. The first time I thought i had to be polite and smile while eating it and make fake moans but her pizza is the best pizza I ever had.” Jay said „ and now I am drooling.”  
„So you are a beautiful, young doctor and you can cook?? How are you not married??”  
„ You forgot genius” Jay added as he took a sip of his wine.  
Connor looked so confused that Jay continued „You do know she graduated high-school at 16, right? And then she did a 4 year internship in just two years, right?”  
„You what??” Connor was staring now at Emma with his mouth slightly open.  
„I have a high IQ. If you didn’t figure that out it means you think i am older than am really am.” She said with a horrified look on her face.  
„Oh this is good stuff” Jay said while streching on the couch „How old do you think she is, man??”  
„Jezuz...I haven’t gave it a thought...i just assumed you found the fountain of youth or something.” He said grinning at her.  
The three of them laughed at the stupidity of his answer.After a couple of seconds Connor continued  
„That makes you about 27? You really are only 27? And you basically run the ED...and you’ve been here for a month.”  
She laughed at his ramble but interupted him immediatly „ I am 28 and I am not running anything. I like to know what the people that I am responsible for are doing. It’s my neck on the line first.”

The pizza was ready and they moved to the living room. They sat in silence and ate, the only sound heard was the moans and surprise sounds from Connor & Jay.  
„You were right” Connor said facing Jay „this is the best pizza I ever had.”  
„You should try the other one. I know you think it’s gross with figs and goat cheese but it’s quite good.” Emma said.  
„Trust her. It is” Jay said with his mouth full.  
She felt good, she enjoyed being the host and cooking for her friends as she thought of that she missed Angus, Angus loved her cooking.  
„Hey, were did you go?” Connor asked.  
„LA.”  
„Come on we can be fun. I know you miss Angus.” Jay said.  
„Connor you are not allowed to tell Will that I know Jay and are friends and neighbours.”  
„He doesn’t know??” he choked with his wine.  
„Nope.” Jay said proudly. „He will be in shock when he comes to visit” he said grinning.  
„You are both evil. I need to be here, he might need to be resuscitated.”  
The three of them laughed. The night was all about laughing and stories. She told them funny stories about dr Downey, Connor told stories about the hospital staff and Jay told them embarassing stories about his brother. They grossed Jay out with medical stories and made fun of the big bad detective.  
She cleaned up the apartment after they left and thought about her new friends, maybe life wouldn’t be that bad as she imagined when she first moved here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounter with shift 3, firehouse 51

First encounter with firehouse 51

 

Another day, another outfit (Emma T.) [http://www.polyvore.com/everyday_outfit/set?id=210876275](http://www.polyvore.com/everyday_outfit/set?id=210876275) 

 

“Good morning dr Thompson. You always look like you just walked out of a fashion magazine.” April said her voice sounding a little jealous.

“Thank you, April. I’m gonna go get changed.”

Not 10 minutes later she heard Maggie calling everybody

“We have 3 incoming…House fire, burns, smoke inhalation” the nurse was now looking at her.

“Ok people, we need saline, burn kits and morphine” she said as she pulled her hair into a bun.

The first team of paramedics arrived

“35 year old male, breathing difficulty, second and 3rd degree burns to arms and legs”

“Dr. Halstead you get this. Maggie?”

“Trauma 4. April you are with him.” She responded quickly.

The second team of paramedics ran in with their patient “ Woman 23 years old, ESI 1, severe burns on torso and legs, barely moving air”

“Dr Choi you are with me on this case. Baghdad” she said as she was seeking Maggie’s approval for the trauma room, she got a nod.

“Where is the third ambulance??” she asked as she moved to assist dr Choi. “Where is Reese? She is with us on this.”

Two firefighters entered the ED “Maggie we need help. 5 month old infant, smoke inhalation, barely breathing. There was no available ambulance”

Emma ran towards the baby “I need dr Manning. Right now.”

“I am here. Trauma 2. I got this dr Thompson.”

Emma took the baby and got him to Natalie then she moved on to her patient.

“Airways evals first. Strip and switch. Tank her with liquids and keep her warm” she said to dr Choi and the team of nurses surrounding them.

The burnt tissue was covering most of her torso, it was a horrible picture to see, Reese froze when she saw the woman on the table.

“Reese, just breathe. Look at me. You can do this. Look at this, see these singed hairs here?See the black soot??” she said trying pointing to the patients nose to unfreeze Sarah.” What does that tell us?”

“We  can assume that her cords are burnt as well” Reese said regaining her voice. “They could swell at any moment and seal off her airway.”

“We need to intubate.” Ethan and Sarah said together.

“Dr Choi get to it.” Emma said as she was still assessing the patient.

“Ethan, I need a TBSA assessment of her burns.”

“60% mostly partial to full thickness. She needs at least  10 L of fluids”.

“Let’s do that”she said as she looked to the nurse assisting her.

“Keep her sedated and on the breathing tube, I have to check on the others.” Emma said and walked out to see the others.

She entered Trauma 2.

“Dr. Manning talk to me.”

“Airway seems clear, he has an increased respiratory rate because of the CO2 exposure. I’m pushing O2 and fluids.”

“IO infusion?” Emma asked.

“Yes”

“Ok. Great job. I have to check on Will’s patient. If you need me I am around.”

When she arrived at Will’s patient, he was still working on him and now Reese along with April were helping him.

“Dr Halstead?”

“He’s fine. We couldn’t get an IV on so we put in  a central line. He has burns on small surfaces of his arms.”

“Great job.”

She was satisfied with her team, they worked together well, even though they had their differences. As she walked towards Maggie, she saw about 10 firefighters in the waiting room. She looked at Maggie.

“They are waiting on an update on the baby. That is shift 3, firehouse 51. They worked that fire.”

Emma nodded “I’ll tell them.” And smiled to Maggie.

She walked towards the firefighters “ First of all, I want to thank you.”

“Hello Doc. I’m Hermann. How’s the baby?”

“The baby is just fine. Smoke inhalation and that is about it. Dr Manning is working his case. The mother is stable but in critical condition and the father has a few burns on his hands and legs.”

“Thank you, dr…?”

“I’m dr Emma Thompson. I’m the new ED attending.” She said as she extended her hand to the firefighter.

“I’m lieutenant Matt Casey. Firehouse 51.”

“You were the one who brought him in, right?”

“We all did.”

“Thank you  all. You were all amazing. You saved a family. I have to go. Sylvie has my number if you want further updates.”

“Thank you doctor. We will call later.”

 

Today was a busy day. She had already been working for 6 hours and she hadn’t had the time to go and have her cigarette break. She checked all the trauma room in the ED, all the patients were stable.

“Dr Thompson? Have you had a break today?”

“Hi Mrs Goodwin. Actually I haven’t, I was just about to do that and then come see you.”

“You know it is against the rules to work 6 hours without having at least a break.”

“Well, my rule is to not let anyone die in the ED on my shift.” She said smiling “I like my rule better.”

Sharon genuinely laughed with her “Go take your break.”

“I just have to check on Ethan and Will and then I’ll go. Can I come by your office later? I have something to talk to you about.”

“Sure, sure.”

She was searching for her residents and texting Connor at the same time “Coffee?? My treat. Emma”

“Give me 10 minutes. CR.”

“Everything ok, dr Choi?” she said as she entered the trauma room were the young female burnt victim was.

“Yes, dr Thompson, I was just checking her vitals.”

“Have you seen dr Halstead?”

“I’m here dr Thompson.” Will said from behind her.

“Perfect. How is your patient?” she asked while looking through the charts on her tablet.

“Stable. We are about to move him to the burnt unit”

“Good.” she said nodding still looking at her tablet.

“Dr.Thompson” Will said “Firehouse 51 invited the team of doctors at Molly’s tonight as a thank you for saving the family from the fire. “

“That’s nice of them.” She said “Have fun”

“All the team dr T. That means you too. We get off at 8, we meet at Molly’s at 9.” Said Ethan

Her phone rang, it was Connor.

“I have to go. I don’t know where Molly’s is. I’ll manage. I have to go Connor is waiting for me.”

The residents smiled at her.

 

Going out to Molly’s

 

[ http://www.polyvore.com/going_out/set?id=213403643 ](http://www.polyvore.com/going_out/set?id=213403643)

 

Of course she was there early. She miscalculated the time necessary to arrive at Molly’s. She stood by the door admiring the lights and the bar. She decided she liked it.

“Hey doc.” Herman greeted her “Go ahead, they won’t bite” he said smiling at her.

“Hello Mr. Herman, I was just…”

She was brutally interrupted

“No MR, just Herman come on, first drink is on the house” he said as he directed her to the bar.

“Gabby come meet dr Thompson.” Herman said to a beautiful latina woman from behind the bar.

“Hello, I’m Gabriela Dawson.”

“Hello Gabriela, I’m Emma.”

Sylvie was the next to arrive and she came and sat down next to Emma. The three women got along just fine, Emma met an incredible amount of people, it was good she had the best memory and knew almost all their names from Jay and Connor’s stories, now all she had to do was associate the face with the name.

Soon, she was having a drink with her colleagues: Will, Ethan, Connor, Reese and April. When the bar was crowded, Herman sat up on a stool behind the bar to make an announcement.

“ Today our combined efforts saved a family. All of us had their contribution but our heroes today are the doctors sitting at that table.” He said as he pointed to their table “So thank you…but also that family lost everything today, the boot will go around for donations. Our job is done but let’s all help them rebuilt what was lost.”

“Oh…and I forgot” Herman continued “ for those of you who don’t know, that pretty lady at that table” pointing at their table again “is dr Emma Thompson, she is the new ED attending. Welcome to the family, doc!” he said raising her glass at her.

She was blushing, all of the people in the bar were looking at her, she raised her glass in response to Herman and then a hand was wrapped around her shoulders.

“Hello Angel” Jay said smiling at her “ I see you have a lot of fans”.

Will almost choked on his beer when his brother called his boss ‘angel’.

“You two know each other?” he barely choked out.

At this point Connor was laughing his ass off as the others looked confused between them.

“Well, we are neighbours and good friends” she said as she looked at Will.

“And neither of you thought to tell me about this??”

Emma and Jay grinned at Will and Jay continued “ We actually had a much bigger plan for when you found out, but this was good enough.”

Connor was wiping his tears away “It was awesome. I loved it.”

“You knew too??” Will asked.

“Yeah, but I was surprised as well when I found out.”

“Emma, come meet my work mates.” Jay said as he dragged her towards a small group at the bar.

“Guys, this is Emma.”

Numerous pairs of curious eyes were watching her. She smiled shyly.

“Nice to meet you guys.”

That was her first encounter with Erin, Adam, Mouse, Antonio ( Gabby’s brother), Kevin and Kim. They were all very friendly with her, except Erin who was a bit suspicious about her.

She had fun she was feeling accepted into this big weird family, she made a beeline to the bar.

“What can I get you doc?” Gabby said.

“Do you make coffee?” she asked.

“You want coffee at this hour??” an intrigued Gabby asked.

“I drink copious amounts of coffee at all time, day or night. I don’t discriminate.”she said smiling.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Gabby responded “Otis will have your coffee ready in no time” she said when she came back.

“So how do you like Chicago so far?”

“I really like it. The weather is baffling for me but I manage. Do you work at the firehouse as well?” Emma asked her.

“I did. I just got transferred to Arson at CFD. I was a paramedic at first, then I became a firefighter and now I am going to work in an office.” Gabby said with no emotion on her face.

“Is this something you wanted to do?”

‘I didn’t. But I do now.” She said smiling a bright and innocent smile.

Emma decided she would not ask why, although she was so curious. She waited for her coffee in silence as Gabby went back to do her job.

“Here you go, doc” Otis said.

“Thank you very much.” She smiled genuinly at him.

Emma was heading toward the exit to have her coffee and cigarette when she heard shooting sounds, she hurried to go outside when Jay stopped her.

“You stay here, ok?” he said looking in her eyes, then turned to the crowd “ everybody stay here and stay down. Kim, call the district tell them what happened.”

The Intelligence team gathered at the door and went outside in attack formation. Connor was standing next to Emma.

“We need to call the hospital. To be prepared if someone was hit. We have to go see.” She said.

“No, you stay put until they call us out.” Kim said but then she heard someone from the outside calling for her.

“Emma, we need help. Multiple victims.”

“Come on guys. We have work to do. Reese, call the hospital.”

There were 3 victims outside, young black men, they all looked like they were in their 20’s. She went to the one that Jay was holding.

“Emma we have nothing to work with” she heard Will shouting “We need the ambulances.”

“I need my bag from the car.” She said barely in a whisper while she was assesing her patient.

“Someone go back inside, get the keys from Emma’s bag and get her medical bag from the trunk of her car.” Jay shouted.

“No need, it’s open. Just get my bag.”

“What car?” she heard a voice ask from behind her.

“The VW Rabbit, it’s right in front.”

 

“Jay keep his feet elevated, he was stabbed in the chest.” She said without looking at him “Connor stab wound to the chest” she shouted “Will talk to me”.

Connor hurried at her side and took over CPR while someone brought her the bag.

“What do you have there?” he asked.

“Epi, Atropine, Saline. You got this?” she looked around and saw Reese frozen by the side walk.

“Reese, breath and come help.” She shouted “NOW” she said in her loud and angry voice.

“Emma I got this. Go help the others.” Connor said looking straight into Emma’s eyes.

“Reese come  here and help dr Rhodes.” she said loudly, then whispered “ Connor keep an eye on her”

She hurried up and looked for Will, he was behind the car doing CPR.

“He has a bullet wound to the neck. He’s not going to make it.” Will said as she approached.

She crunched down to see the wound and saw that Will was right, the man had already lost half the volume of his blood.

“Check the pulse” she said coldly clenching her jaw.

“No pulse.” He whispered.

She heard the ambulances approach.

“Ethan what do you have?” she shouted.

“Bullet wound to the shoulder, in and out. I can wait for an ambulance.”

“Great. First ambo is taking Connor’s patient.”

“Will??”

“Still no pulse. Any suggestions?” he asked her.

“No. Call it.”

“Time of death 10:33 pm.”

The firefighters were directing traffic now, along with the police and the Intelligence Unit on site. She stayed behind for the Legal Medicine rig to come and collect the body. She looked down at her hands, she was all covered in blood.

“Emma, come inside to wash up” she heard someone calling for her, when she turned around she found out it was Gabby.

“I have an extra T-shirt here, at least you will not be covered in blood.”

“That’s ok. I have my gym clothes in the trunk of my car. Do you know who has my bag with medicine?” she asked Gabby.

“Go wash up and I will find it.”

She changed and washed the blood off her hands and face and went outside. Jay was talking to a police officer by her car.

“Emma you have to give a statement.” He said with an apologetic look on his face.

“Sure. Do you know where my bag is?”

“Here. You were great there. I’m Kelly.”

“Thank you.” She said reaching for the bag “ I’m Emma.”

She turned towards Jay and said “ Why do all the men in Chicago look like that?” as she pointed towards Kelly. “What did your mothers eat when they were pregnant??” she said jokingly.

The mood was suddenly a bit more light than before. She turned to the police officer

“Can we do this at the hospital? I have to check on my residents.”

“Sure ma’am.” He said while nodding after waiting for Jay’s silent approval.

Kelly was called by the other firefighters before he had a chance to joke around with Emma. He was intrigued by her. She looked so fragile and petite. If he hadn’t seen her in action he would have said that she had nothing to do in emergency medicine. Everyone was singing her praises and in that moment he decided he wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

 

She arrived at the hospital and entered the ED. Ethan was already changed in his scrubs and managing his patients wound. Reese was frozen in a chair in the same trauma room.

“How is he?” she asked while entering.

“He’s fine. It was a through and through. No major damage.” Ethan said.

“Reese??” she asked gently.

“Yes. I’m fine.” The young woman said.

“No you are not. Come with me.”

“Where??”

“We will go upstairs to see how the surgery is going and then to the rooftop. Ethan when you finish go home, ok?”

“Ok Emma”. He said smiling faintly.

 

The surgery was going just fine, Connor gave them the thumbs up when the nurse told him they were watching.

Emma pushed Reese to take a seat on the bench and forced a cup of coffee into her hands.

“I don’t think I belong here” Reese said looking at the pavement.

“Look, Reese my first shooting victims were in my very first residency day. The wounds were pretty much the same. I froze too then.” She said remembering her first day at Angels.

“You will make a very good doctor. Whichever specialty you will choose…just please promise me you will not dismiss emergency medicine just because you froze a couple of times, OK?” she took her hand.

“Did you ever freeze again since then?” Reese asked her with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t want to lie to you. That was my only time…but I have a stronger character then most people. Angus used to freeze all the time and now he keeps his calm no matter what the situation is.“ Emma said smiling. “You have to try and do whatever is good for your patient, you have to fight for him, nobody else will fight for him.”

“She is right, you know??” Will said coming to join them “May I sit with you?”

“Please.” Emma said as she moved to give him space. “You did a good job out there, Will”

“I did everything I could.” He said looking at the pavement.

“Of course you did. There was nothing you could have done to save him.” She said while massaging his back.

He looked at her smiling faintly.

“You will always feel every death. No matter what part of medicine you choose. The humanity makes us good doctors.” Emma said to Reese. “I remember every patient that has died on my watch. I blamed myself for everything during the first year of my residency, even for the dead of the patients that were not mine. You learn to deal with it, you learn to trust yourself and your judgment.”

“She is right again. You have to be confident in what you know and who you are. You did great out there Reese.”

“I froze. I stood frozen by the side walk.” She said ashamed.

“But then you unfroze with a little help from the loudest voice on the planet. I mean, who knew you could yell like that??” Will said joking to lighten the mood.

The three of them laughed.

“I’m going back down to monitor the patients” Reese said as she got up from the bench.

Emma and Will smiled at her.

“Do you mind if I stay?” Will said after Reese was gone.

Emma stared  at the smoke from her cigarette “ You did good today Will.”

“My patient died.”

“He would have died if he were my patient or anybody’s patient. You did everything that you could, I would have done the same thing. You were calm and precise, you assessed his injuries and you tried and tried.”

“Thank you, dr Thompson”

She sighed and got up from the bench, as she walked away she heard him say

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was a douche  and I acted like a complete lunatic since you got here.”

“See you tomorrow Will. Go get some rest. “


	6. Chapter 6

[ https://www.polyvore.com/19/set?id=210062514 ](https://www.polyvore.com/19/set?id=210062514)

 

Finally the nice weather came to Chicago, so Emma decided that she would walk to work, maybe she would have a coffee at that perfect little cafe by the waterfront. She had 2 hours until her shift started so she put on her sunglasses and walked out of her apartment.

The coffee house had quite the queue when she arrived but she didn’t mind. She took out her phone to check her messages.

“Hey Emma” she heard someone behind her, he turned around to see Kelly. She looked at him baffled

“It’s Kelly from Molly’s about two weeks ago?!” he was so surprised that she didn’t knew him.

She started laughing lightly “ This doesn’t usually happen to you, does it??”

He looked at her baffled.

“I know who you are lieutenant Severide. I was just having a little fun” she said lightly touching his forearm.

She saw how the tension was leaving his body.

“You are right dr Thompson. That does not happen to me often”. They both started laughing.

“Emma, same?” they were interrupted by the guy behind the counter.

“Yes, please Kyle” Emma said smiling.

“Seems like you have a fan” Kelly whispered in her ear.

She looked at him intrigued and said a bit too loud “ No I don’t”

Kelly started laughing while placing his order.

“I’ll pay for dr Thompson’s coffee as well” he said to the barista.

“Who’s dr Thompson?” Kyle asked.

“I am dr Thompson” she said smiling then continued “thank you, Kelly.”

“So are you going to the hospital?” he asked her as they walked out of the coffee house.

“Not yet, I wanted to grab one of these tables and enjoy my coffee.”

“Oh. Ok” he said followed by an awkward silence.

“Care to join me?” she smiled at him “If you are not bothered by my cloud of smoke”

He chuckled “ Well can I contribute to your cloud of smoke?” he said while taking a cigar out of his pocket.

“Oh my God, Kelly Severide do you smoke??” she said in a high pitched ironic tone “ do you know they are bad for your health??”

“You are really funny.” he said smiling at her.

“Well thank you. So are you starting a shift or finishing one?”

“I finished one.”

“You are not much of a talker are you?”

“Oh believe you me you don’t want me to start” he said lightly touching her arm.

They lost track of time while talking about interesting rescues and cases, joking around. She felt relaxed in his presence.

“Oh shit. I’m gonna be late. Kelly I have to go catch a cab” she said while she placed her cigarettes in her bag and grabbed her cup of coffee.

“Need a lift? My car is just around there” he said pointing at a parking lot nearby.

“I don’t want to…” she was rudely cut off

“Come on, you don’t have time to argue with me” he said while he took her arm to direct her to his car.

 

“You have a 68 Mustang?? Are you kidding me??” she said while admiring his car.

“Get in, you have lives to safe.” he said opening the passenger door for her.

“How rude of you. I need to admire this car. This is a beauty.”

“Well thank you. How do you know its a 68?” he said intrigued even more by her

“ No lettering on the hood and the rearview mirror is on the windshield” she quickly said while looking at the dashboard.

“you know your mustangs. We are here” he said a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Well this was fun. Thank you for the ride. And the coffee”

“We should do this again” he said, giving her a killer smile.

“we should” then she just closed the door.

 

Emma entered the ED doors 2 minutes before her shift started. She greeted the nurses in reception then quickly made hr way to the locker room to get changed.

“Hey Dr Thompson”

“Hey Reese. Do we have anything?” she greeted the student while she browsed the cases on her tablet.

“Dr Thompson,we have incoming” she heard Will say.

“Ok Reese. Show time. It’s a beautiful day to save lives.”

 

 

12 hours later her shift was finished, as she went to the locker room to get changed her phone rang.

“Dr Thompson did you leave the hospital?”

“No Mrs Goodwin, I’m still here. Something wrong?”

“No, no. Just need to see you in my office if that’s possible”.

“Be right there.”

She quickly got changed and went upstairs.

 

The door to Mrs Goodwin’s office was open, Emma pushed it to the side and knocked lightly.

“Dr. Thompson, please come in and have a seat. If you could close the door please?”

“Wanted to see me?” Emma said while she sat across from her boss.

“As you know, this week the students are getting their match for residency.”

“Yes, of course. Reese was really distracted the last couple of days.” Emma said.

“That means that we will get more student doctors next week and residents.”

“OK. “

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. We need another attending in the ED. And me and the board fell like you should have a say in it. We want you to have a chair in the hiring committee .”

She was shocked to say the least.

“I’ve only been here 3 months. Why would you want that?” she blurted out “ I am honored don’t get me wrong. But why?”

“It’s the Board’s decision Dr Thompson” Mrs Goodwin said smiling.

“OK then. How many applicants are there? Can I have their files beforehand? Can I do some research first? When is the first interview?” she asked rapidly while sitting at the edge of her seat.

Mrs Goodwin started laughing lightly.

“Glad to see you are excited about this.” she reached in a drawer and pulled 10 folders out.

“These are the 10 candidates.” she said as she pushed the files towards Emma “and on this USB drive you will find all the information you need: interviews, research on every one that sort of stuff. The first interview is in 2 days.”

“OK. Perfect. I will get started on this right away.”

“ Do you need the next days off?” Mrs Goodwin asked politely.

“No. I’m used to working 48h shifts. That what I wanted to ask, as I am already here. Can I work in 24h shifts?”

“I don’t think you can. I will have to check the regulations but I am pretty sure it’s only under special circumstances.”

 

She was walking towards the elevator with the folders in her hands when her phone rang. She juggled the folders and answered the phone:

“Hey Emma” said Connor.

“Hey. So glad you called. I need your help, asap.” she said

“OK” he said a bit confused “What’s up?” he continued.

“Are you doing something tonight?” she asked

“No, not much. Why?”

“I need help with something. Can’t explain on the phone.”she rushed him “ meet me at my place in 30?”

“OK Emma. But if you killed someone I am going to the police.”he said jokingly.

“Yes, yes smarty pants. See you there.Bring food” and with that she ended the call.

Connor stood with the phone in his hand laughing. He got his keys and headed out.

 

30 minutes later he was at her doorstep with bags of Chinese containers.

“Thank God” she said grabbing the bags from his hands.

“OK,OK.” he said with his hands in the air surrendering “don’t kill me”

Sh just rolled here eyes and puffed.

“Come on in.”

He entered her living room to see files and folders everywhere in the room. He slowly turned on his heel to look at Emma, who just shrugged her shoulders and said smiling

“Goodwin asked me to be on the hiring committee for the new ED attending’s”.

“Wow. And that gets you all excited?” he said smiling.

“Yesssss!!! Of course it does. I get to have a say in who is going to work with me.” she then stopped for a moment “ That makes me sound so conceited.” she shrugged her shoulders again and laughed “ ahh well”.

Connor was barely containing his laughter.

“Where’s the wine Thompson?” he asked taking a seat on the sofa “we have work to do”

She shrieked in excitement as she turned to the kitchen to get the wine.

“I have 2 days to prepare.” she said as she sat down on her favorite chair .

She put on her favourite Spotify playlist and started looking through the files.


	7. Chapter 7

“Call me when you finish your shift. Jay”

That was the text she got. No hello, no reason and now he wasn’t answering his phone. ‘Well, it will have to wait’ she thought as she heard Maggie shout “Incoming!”

Her new attending colleague was there, taking the first case

‘16 year old female, pushed off stage at a concert festival and trampled. Right femur deformity, forehead laceration”

“Trauma 2, dr. Halstead.” she heard Maggie saying while walking to the second victim

“ 16 year old female, also trampled. Left elbow laceration and 10 cm laceration above pelvis.”

She saw her new Chief Resident taking the case, while Maggie was assigning rooms and nurses. She entered trauma 2

“ I need a FAST ultrasound and a film for the femur” Will said to April while also trying to calm the patient down.

“Pulse check that leg” he said to Reese who was helping him on the case.

“ I got a pulse right here” Reese said almost joyfully.

Emma loved how bubbly Reese was sometimes, she also loved the fact that Reese’s match was emergency medicine and now Reese was their new resident.

“Hey sweety can you tell us your name?” Emma heard Will talking to the patient.

“It’s Bailey.”

“Ok Bailey, I’m dr. Halstead. You have a significant broken leg and you need surgery. Do you know your parents number?”

“The police officer said that he called my dad and he is on his way.” the teenager said as the meds where working and she was calming down.

“Hey dr Thompson. Everything alright?” Will said after he noticed her staring at them.

She woke up from her reverie quickly “ Yes sure. Just checking to see if you need help.” she said giving him a small smile.

Something was wrong. She had a feeling in her deep inside that was telling her that something bad was going to happen. She passed by the nurses station and took out her phone. She called Jay and it went directly to voicemail. She tried Antonio next, still no answer.

“Maggie, I’m gonna take a break.”

“Is everything alright?You look worried.” Maggie answered.

“ I can’t reach Jay and I am getting worried.”

“Have you tried anyone else from Intelligence?”

“Tried Antonio but he is not picking up his phone” she said and then continued “ I’m sure everything is alright and I’m just being paranoid”

“You are never paranoid without a reason” Maggie replied.

 

It was like time stood still. She could hear Maggie talking a call about a mass casualty, multiple gunshot wounds and then she heard where it all happened as she turned around to see a news report on TV.

“ Breaking news: a Chicago police station was just under attack. Apparently 4 heavy armed men entered the building and shot everything on site. Stay tuned for more on this as we go live to our reporter…”

“Emma, EMMA” she heard Maggie shouting “ it’s district 21”

“Call Connor to come in. We need him. Move whoever can be moved. Call the blood bank.” Emma quickly said while she was putting her hair in a bun. She got up on a chair and started talking to her staff

“Everybody listen. We have a mass cass. Multiple victims, GSWs. Maggie is currently moving anybody that can be moved and we are diverting everyone else to other hospitals as of now we are only dealing with victims from the attack.”

She got down from the chair to go and find Will.

“Emma is it true? It was 21?” Will said alarmed.

“Yes it is. We need to stay focused Will. I need you to stay focused.” she said urgently grabbing his arm. He just nodded in response.

Everything was hectic. Victims were brought in by the paramedics and considering that the armed men who were behind the attack had machine guns most of the victims would make a full recovery.

“Emma it’s Jay” that was all she heard before she saw the man on the gurney

“30 year old male, multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. GSW to right shoulder. BP 60 over nothing, no blood pressure.”

She saw Will running towards them

“I got him, tend to the others” she shouted.” Maggie I’m going to Bagdad.”

“Somebody call a TTa, thoracotomy tray. Need a RT, Xray and O neg, as much as possible and RSI meds” Emma said as she got on Jay’s chest to do compressions.

“Maggie he needs B+. That’s his blood type. I’m here to help” he said as he watched Emma.

“Push etomidate then sux. “ she said

“He’ll need the portable chest after this intubation.” Will said trying not to think that his brother was on that table, his life depending on them.

“He’s gonna need a chest tube as well.”

Flatline.

Everything was in slow motion as Will was searching for a pulse.

“Got a pulse?” Emma asked

“No, nothing” Will said “I’ll start compressions”

“Ultrasound, please” she said urgently.

“We’ll need a thoracotomy tray, 1 of epi, another litre and get that blood here NOW” by this point she was barking orders to everybody. “ Come on Jay! COME ON!!”

“Air embolism, right there, right ventricle. I need a spinal needle”

As she was almost ready to insert the needle into Jay’s heart she heard Connor yelling at her

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“I have a needle in Jay’s heart. Can this wait a second ?” she yelled back at him.

Everybody was quiet as they listened to the sound of air gushing through the needle.

“I got a pulse” Will said with tears in his eyes.

She turned to look at the room, everybody was there, some crying, some barely containing their tears, she looked at Connor

“Next time you decide to yell at me maybe you should get the facts straight and check the room to see if I have a needle in someone’s heart.” she said as she finished placing the two chest tubes while Will was putting in a second line.

Connor just looked at Emma , his eyes were the only thing that she needed to see to acknowledge how sorry he was.

“Put him on the rapid infuser and get him straight to CT.”

Bagdad was now just a room full of Jay’s blood. She looked at her hands, she still had her gloves on and they were full of his blood. She felt tears prick her eyes, she felt anger and pain and most of all she felt alone. She leaned on a wall still looking at her hands.

Jeff Clarke, her new student doctor came into the room.

“Dr Thompson, are you ok?” he asked her in a calm, soothing voice.

She looked at him and gave him a crooked smile “ I’ll be alright” and removed her bloody gloves “He’s gonna be fine.” she said more to herself.

“He will.” he said as he slowly approached her and put his arm over her shoulders guiding her towards the elevators.

“I need to go see him.”

“I think you need a break Emma” Reese said from behind her. “I have your cigarettes and cell, let’s go on the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue chapter.  
> sorry :(

He was out of surgery for almost 6 hours now and he wasn't waking up. Surgery took forever or at least that's how she felt. Both her and Will were watching over an unconscious Jay. She checked for the millionth time for reflexes and asked for a neuro consult. She had met dr Abrams before she started at Med, so he came quickly after getting her page.

\- Why did you ask for a consult, Emma? You know what I’m going to say now, he said with his specific blunt look in his eyes.

\- I needed you to tell me I am right and he has no neurological damage. That is what I want, Sam, she said desperately hanging to his forearms. She was tired, the dark circles under her eyes and the look of despair in them made the neurosurgeon feel bad for his colleague.

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye:

\- You know I cannot do that until he is fully awake. I know it's hard but we have to wait, he said offering her a sad smile and a pat on the back before turning on his heel and leaving.

She sighed while looking at Will who was sleeping on the small couch next to the bed. She sat down on the chair beside the bed. 14 hours ago she got that text from Jay and now she was hoping he had no brain damage after he died on her table. Tears filled her eyes as she rested her head in her hands while her elbows sat on his bed.

Someone knocked on the side of the door. She looked up and saw Kelly.

\- Hey, how is he? He asked looking at her and realising she was on the verge of crying.

She quickly tried to hide her tears and emotions and replied

\- He's stable. Connor managed to fix the damage done. It's a waiting game now, she said shrugging her shoulders.

\- If you want to go home and get some rest I will stay with him, Kelly said.

\- I am not leaving his side until he opens up his eyes and recognises at least one of us, Emma replied almost viciously while getting up from her chair. She quickly realised how her voice sounded so she added:

\- I am very sorry about that. It's just....she took a break to breathe deeply... He died on my table, she said as tears filled her eyes.

He took the liberty to wrap his arm around her shoulders and when he saw that she had no intention of backing off, he hugged her. He expected her to cry but she just sighed deeply a couple of times and then released the grip she had on his shirt and slowly backed away.

\- Sorry about that as well. I don't usually get emotional, she said a small smile appearing at the corner of her mouth.

\- You are amazing. I am going to get coffee. Still drinking it black?

She looked at him genuinely surprised, she didn't expect him to remember.

\- Yes, black for me and a latte for Will, please.

She sat back down on her seat. She got a text from Connor saying that he is sorry he cannot come to check on her as he had back to back surgery and he was not going to finish anytime soon.

\- He didn't wake up. She heard Will saying in a tiny voice.

\- He will. Neuro came for a consult, he was hopeful, she said.

\- He is never hopeful, Will said. He always says the worst things that can happen.

\- Not to me. I know him a long time. He told me what we already know. That we have to give him time.

Kelly walked in with the coffees and handed each of them their order.

\- Thank you, Will replied.

\- You guys mind if I hang out here for a while? Kelly said.

\- Not at all, Will said.

\- Maybe the smell of coffee and us chatting will wake him up, Emma replied with a half-smile.

She barely finished her sentence when Jay's hand moved and his eyes fluttered open.

\- Hey Angel, he said as she was in his line of sight.

Will came on his other side to check his pulse and reflexes. Emma already had a flashlight in his eyes, while his brother was telling him to make fists and move his legs.

\- Jay Halstead you are not allowed to do that to me ever again!! Emma said in a loud voice after she finished her exam but she was smiling, he was ok.

\- Is everybody else ok? Jay asked.

\- No casualties, Will replied, and you were the worst of the wounded.

Jay took Emma's hand and looked her in the eyes, she realised what he was asking so she replied to his unspoken question

\- Erin is fine. Dr Choi took care of her, she took a bullet to the shoulder but nothing major.

He smiled and closed his eyes tired.

\- Ok, you get some rest and we will get some rest as well, his brother told him while having his hand on Jay’s shoulder.

\- Emma go home. I will stay with him overnight as Miss Goodwin gave me the day off tomorrow, Will said. He saw that she wanted to say something so he continued but this time addressing Kelly who was sitting leant against the door :

\- Can you take her home?

\- Sure, Kelly said nodding at Will then continued facing Emma

\- Come on, you must be hungry.

\- Ok, ok, I’ll go. I am too tired to deal with the both of you now, she said gathering her things. Can we go to Big Belly Burger??

Kelly chuckled and said: we can go wherever you want.

\- Big Belly it is then! Will, do you want me to bring you something? She said.

\- No. Natalie is coming and she said she will bring me food and a change of clothes but thank you.

 

They walked quietly to his car.

\- You don't have to do this. I can grab a cab home, she said to him.

\- Yep you are not doing that and now I want a big belly burger, he said smiling at her and opening the passenger door for her.

She sat across from him at the table and he was just starring at her while she ate.

\- You know it's rude to stare, right? She said after she finished eating her fry.

\- Sorry about that, he said lightly shaking his head while chuckling.

\- What is so funny? She asked curiously.

\- Nothing. It's just that everybody around me is talking about you every time and odd enough it's always how you love big belly burgers and the strawberry milkshake .

\- That is odd, she said laughing. I always thought that people have more interesting things to talk about when they talk about me.

They finished their food and slowly walked to his car. He could see that she was tired, her steps got smaller and smaller as he tried to slow his walk down.

\- Where do you live? He asked when they got to the car.

\- Across the hall from Jay. She replied while sinking in the passenger seat.

\- Oh, ok. I know where that is.

15 minutes later he pulled into the parking lot in from of her apartment building. She fell asleep. She looked so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake her. After a couple of minutes he decided it was creepy to keep starring at her so he slowly touched her shoulder.

\- Emma, we are here, he said in a soft voice.

\- Oh shit!! She said. Sorry I fell asleep. Thanks for the ride…and the food, I really appreciate it.

\- Don’t worry about it. I was glad I could help. Go get some sleep, he said to her while giving her a bright smile.

When she finally reached her apartment the sun was shining brightly through her curtains. She checked her watch. 9AM, so 7 AM in LA. She decided to try her luck and call Angus. 

-Hey Emm. What’s up? Angus answered in a very sleepy voice. She could just picture him rubbing his eyes.

-Hey, she said and then she just sighed trying to contain her sobbing.

-That bad? Said an alarmed Angus. Want to talk about it? I have some time before I have to be at Angels. 

She started with the text that she got that morning and soon realized that she didn’t find out what that was about. She was feeling so much better talking to her friend, to her best friend about the events, knowing that he will completely understand what she is going through. They continued talking until Angus had to go to work.


End file.
